


Kahden Kesken

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: Dayne, M/M, imagine dragons, mitävittuaansaoletmennytekemään
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan ja Wayne ois söpö pari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kahden Kesken

**Author's Note:**

> lol mä oikeest tein tän. mä shippaan ihan oikeest danii ja waynee. mutjoo. haluun waynen kultasen kitaran, ei mul muut.
> 
> -Ansa

Dan seisoi ulko-oven edessä. Hän kuunteli omaa hengitystään, koska talossa ei kuulunut mitään muuta.   
Vielä hetki sitten talossa oli ollut täysi meteli. Meteliä seuraisi hiljaisuus. Dan oli riidellyt Ajan kanssa, joka oli päättänyt lähteä ja jättää Danin. Erota, jättää Danin yksin bändikavereidensa kanssa. Aja oli kyllästynyt siihen, kuinka Danin bändiasiat menivät heidän yhteisen aikansa edelle.  
Siinä hän seisoi. Yksin, hiljaa, pidätellen kyyneleitä. Aika kului todella hitaasti. Minuutit, jotka Dan seisoi oven edessä, olivat yhtä helvettiä. Hän käänsi ovelle selkänsä ja käveli makuuhuoneeseen. Sängyn jouset narahtivat Danin kaatuessa sen päälle. Hän hautasi kasvonsa tyynyyn. Tyynyyn, jossa oli Ajan tuoksu. Kyyneleet alkoivat virtaamaan Danin poskia pitkin. Hän hengitti Ajan tuoksua ja alkoi kaipaamaan Ajaa entistä enemmän. Dan rakasti Ajaa. Edelleen. Hän ei olisi halunnut sen tapahtuvan. 

Erosta oli kulunut muutama päivä, ja Dan odotti hiljaa kodissaan ystäviään. Ben, Daniel ja Wayne olivat tulossa hänen luokseen suunnittelemaan bändijuttuja.   
Dan istui hiljaa sohvan nurkassa, tuijottaen tyhjyyttä. Hän ei ollut puhunut kunnolla eron jälkeen, hän ei ollut suostunut puhumaan. Puhuminen onnistui juuri ja juuri WhatsApp-keskusteluiden kautta, mutta ei ääneen. Dan joutui koeteltavaksi, sillä hänen oli pakko puhua bändikavereidensa kanssa bändiasioista.   
Dan havahtui ajatuksistaan ovikellon soidessa. Hän laahusti laiskasti ovelle ja avasi sen. Oven takana seisoi Ben, Daniel ja Wayne, ja he moikkasivat Dania iloisesti. Dan mumisi jotakin epämääräistä vastaukseksi ja avasi ovea sen verran, että miehet saattoivat mahtua eteiseen riisumaan kenkänsä ja takkinsa. Dan sulki oven ja käveli olohuoneen sohvalle. Jätkät juttelivat iloisina eteisessä, Danin masentuessa yksinään sohvan nurkassa.  
Wayne oli saanut riisuttua kenkänsä, ja hän käveli hymyillen sohvalle Danin viereen. Ben seurasi perässä ja Daniel oli tapansa mukaan viimeinen. Ben loi merkitsevän katseen Wayneen, ja Wayne ymmärsi merkin.  
"Dan", Wayne aloitti. "Onks kaikki okei? Mitä on tapahtunu?"   
Dan ei vastannut heti. Wayne loi Daniin pakottavan katseen, ja Dan avasi suunsa. "On", hän sanoi hiljaa. Wayne tajusi heti Danin valehtelevan. "Ei oo, me kaikki nähään se", Wayne sanoi ja muut nyökkäsivät. Dan huokaisi. "No ei ole", hän lopulta, vasten tahtoaan myönsi. Wayne kallisti hieman päätään. "Mitä on tapahtunu?" hän kysyi ja siirsi ruskeita hiussuortuvia korvansa taakse. "Aja lähti, eikä tuu enää takas", Dan vastasi hiljaa ja purskahti itkuun. Wayne katsoi tätä säälivästi. "Mitä oikeen tapahtu?" Ben kysyi sohvan toisesta nurkasta ja Dan alkoi selittämään tapahtunutta.  
Dan hiljeni ja pyyhki kyyneleitä kavoiltaan. Muut katsoivat häntä säälivästi. Wayne katsoi Dania pää kallellaan, ikäänkuin yrittäen rauhoittaa toista katseellaan.   
"Kaikki järjestyy vielä", Ben yritti lohduttaa jostakin sohvan nurkasta. Dan pudisti päätään. "En mä usko", hän sanoi hiljaa, ääni väristen. "Kyllä järjestyy", Daniel sanoi varmana. "Jep. Niin järjestyy. Usko tai älä", Wayne sanoi ja loi varman katseen Daniin. "En mä edelleenkään usko", Dan sanoi korottaen hieman ääntään. Wayne huokaisi. "Järjestyy", hän sanoi varmasti, lyöden asian lukkoon. 

Ensimmäistä kertaa muutamaan päivään aika oli kulunut nopeasti. Dan ei ollut vieläkään iloisella päällä, mutta ystävien läsnäolo oli helpottanut hänen oloaan huomattavasti. Varsinkin Waynen lähellä Dan tunsi itsensä erityisen rentoutuneeksi ja rauhalliseksi, ehkä jopa hiukan iloiseksi.   
Ehkä hän piti Waynestä hieman enemmän kuin ystävänä.  
Dan pudisti ajatukset päästään. Eihän se voinut olla mahdollista. Hän rakasti Ajaa. Edelleen. Hän oli ollut yhdessä Ajan kanssa. Eikä hän mielestään ollut bi-seksuaali.   
Dan oli edelleen hämmentynyt. Talossa oli hiljaista, sillä muut olivat jo lähteneet, eikä Danilla ollut tapana puhua itsekseen.   
Dan käveli takaisin sohvalle ja otti kännykkänsä sen käsinojalta. Hän etsi Waynen numeron, ja soitti siihen.  
"Moi", Wayne sanoi. "Ööh.. Moi", Dan vastasi. "Mietin vaa et.. Jos vaik.. Ehh.. Haluisiks tulla nopee käymää tääl? Haluun puhuu sun kaa ihan kahen kesken", hän jatkoi ja puraisi huultaan. "Tottakai voin", Wayne vastasi ja Dan innostui. "Lähen tulee heti", hän jatkoi ja sulki puhelun, odottamatta Danin vastausta.   
Dan laski kännykkänsä takaisin sohvan käsinojalle ja hymyili hieman. Hän odotti ovikellon soittoa. Ja laski hiljaa sekunteja mielessään. Yksi.. Kaksi.. Kolme..  
Kuusisataaviisi.. Kuusisataakuusi..   
Ovikello soi. Dan suorastaan hyppäsi sohvalta ja käveli ripeästi ovelle.  
"Moi. Tuu sisään", Dan sanoi ja siirtyi pois oven edestä. "Moi, ja tuun", Wayne sanoi ja astui sisään, sulkien oven perässään.  
"Nii elikkäs, sä mietit varmaa, miks pyysin sut tänne", Dan aloitti keskustelun, Waynen vielä kävellessä sohvalle. "Nojoo", hän vastasi ja istuutui sohvalle, kasvot Daniin päin. "No siis.. Asia on nii et.. Ehh.." Dan aloitti ja hieraisi niskaansa. Wayne katsoi tätä kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan. "Mä.. Mä.. Taidan tykätä susta.. Sillee.. Enemmän ku kaverina.. U know.." hän änkytti ja piti katseensa tiukasti Waynessä. Wayne hämmentyi hieman, mutta hymyili. "Dan", hän sanoi. Dan nosti hieman kulmiaan.   
Sitten Dan tunsi Waynen huulet omiaan vasten.

Ja niin kaikki huolet unohtuivat.


End file.
